namethattunefandomcom-20200216-history
DYE
Song title * "DYE" Published February 1, 2010, with 381,000+ Niconico views Featuring * Megurine Luka Producers * AVTechNO! (music, lyrics) * Kior (illustration) Links * Niconico (deleted) edit BackgroundEdit The song deals with wanting to retain individuality ("existence might be thin"), while not overly standing out ("look large"), and being accepted by society ("the color that other people like"). The song contained extended use of the word "dyed" as a metaphor. The backtrack is dark and warped. Large amounts of synthesizer and the mixing of Luka's voice with the lyrics make it very difficult for even English-speaking listeners to understand the song without the lyrics provided on AVTechNO!'s website. The song is even harder for Japanese listeners to understand, as the translation is not directly placed on the song. Instead, there are strings of katakana encoded in hexadecimal 16 on the video. The letters and numbers must be decoded to the katakana (which yields the pronunciation of the translation), and the katakana must be transliterated to the proper kanji in order to create a textual variant (which must be deduced by context). Even then, some words are omitted in the strings, and a proper English/Japanese translator is required for a Japanese listener to properly understand the song. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilations Vocalogenesis, Supernova 3, and'' Megurythm''. Succeeding versions |} |} LyricsEdit English Decoded To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing changes because of the difference of the dyed color. I can grow up if it dyes to good people color. I want to dye me to such a color. To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life. I degenerate if it dyes to villain color. The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness. I want to become beautiful mind. I want to become it. I obtain the conscience. And, becomes a luminous color. There are a lot of black and white in the private life. My color shines by "Affection" and "Esteem" and "Kindness" and "Looking after" and "Nursing" and "Protection" and "Consideration" and "Respect" and "Solicitude" and "Encouragement" and "Friendship", etc. I want to choose color that is brighter than the dark color. If the surrounding is a dark color, I look large. If the surrounding is a luminous color, my existence might be thin. The luminous color improves the environment. The luminous color shines on the dark. However, the luminous color shines only in a dark place. Still, I do not care. My existence disappears if it winks out. I can become energetic by shining on surroundings. When I become tired and do not shine. The source of "Vigour" can be gotten from "Good man color". The color for which other people hope to me. It is different from the color for which I hope. However, if it is an earth friendly color, I like the "Color that other people like". A dark color in the interior of the spirit is also as the case may be necessary. Both necessary dark colors and bright colors. I want to dye me moderately. It is possible to change greatly in "Thing that becomes a luminous color from a dark color" even if my existence is small. Now will grow in the future even if it is small. いつだって私は今よりもっと求めていたい...（itsudatte watashi wa imayori motto motomete itai） 例え“それ”がわたしの最高の“個性色”だとしても・・・（tatoe "sore" ga watashi no saikou no "STYLE" dato shitemo） To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing changes because of the difference of the dyed color. I can grow up if it dyes to good people color. I want to dye me to such a color. To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life. I degenerate if it dyes to villain color. The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness. DerivativesEdit |} Other media appearancesEdit Games view GalleryEdit Luka's Eternal White module for the song "DYE", designed by Shizuka Kitajima. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Shizuka Kitajima's loading screen, for the song "DYE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Luka's Eternal White module for the song "DYE", designed by Shizuka Kitajima. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. ReferencesEdit # ↑ Report by Vocaloidism # ↑ Sankaku Complex # ↑ Mash-up showing Proof of plagiarism # ↑ AVTechNO!'s Blog # ↑ Blog External linksEdit * Spotify * 初音ミク Wiki * Nico Nico Pedia * VocaDB * Piapro - Instrumental * DYE — VOCALOID Lyrics Wiki * Amazon Category:Songs